Crónicas de una solterona
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Bella es una chica que, después de una mala experiencia, decide no tener nada que ver con los hombres, hasta que le conoce a él. El hermoso chico de los ojos hipnotizadores. (Mal summary, pero probad y, si no os gusta, pues lo dejais.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 1.

_**Primer día en mi nueva 'casa'.**_

_**Querido diario, o lo que sea que sea esto. Acabo de llegar a la residencia de la universidad y ya tengo ganas de irme.**_

_**Tengo dos compañeras de habitación, cada cual más loca. Que si una ya me quería maquillar nada más verme. Y la otra me ha echado una mirada muy rara y se ha puesto a murmurar algo en vete a saber qué idioma.**_

- Bella. ¿Estás ahí dentro?

- Ya sabes que sí. – dije, sin poder disimular mi bordería, mirando hacia la puerta, que ya estaba abierta. Una de mis compañeras estaba ahí, mirándome. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Me voy a cenar. - dijo la loca número 1. Alice. La amante de la ropa y el maquillaje.

- Vale.

- ¿Te vienes?

- No. Me voy a ir a dormir dentro de poco.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar sola con Rosalie? - dijo en un susurro. Era como si le tuviera miedo a la loca número 2. Rosalie. La gótica.

- Pues sí. - dije, volviendo a mirar mi diario, pero lo cerré al momento. Se me habían quitado hasta las ganas de escribir. - Alice, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunté, poniéndome borde del todo. Tenía a la chica pegada a mi espalda y ello me incomodaba y molestaba.

- Nada, es que...

- Tranquila. No pasará nada. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Ve a cenar tranquila, que yo me voy a dormir en unos minutos. - dije, llevando mi mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarla y que se largara ya de una vez.

Alice me miró y, al verme tan segura, sonrió de tranquilidad y se fue.

Suspiré en cuanto se cerró la puerta del dormitorio. "Cuanta paciencia voy a necesitar. O eso o me cambio de habitación, lo cual veo bastante difícil."

Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama con el ordenador. Me conecté a mi página de Facebook, pero apenas había nadie conectado, y yo estaba en unos de mis días de insomnio. "Vaya mierda. Lleva una semana sin conectarse. ¿Que estará haciendo?"

Dejé el ordenador en el suelo y me tumbé mirando al techo. Estaba empezando a desquiciarme. Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de James. Era consciente de que ya era mayorcita para ir babeando por un chico, pero no podía evitar ponerme de los nervios cuando le veía. Intentaba olvidarle, pero no podía. A pesar de que ya me había dicho que por mí solo sentía un gran cariño y que me quería mucho, aunque como amigos. Supongo que eso era lo que más me molestaba. Que yo le quería para pasar con él el resto de mi vida.

.-.-.-.

Cuando amaneció y la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de la cortina, me levanté de la cama, me vestí con calma con un chándal que había dejado encima de la silla de mi escritorio y me fui a correr por el parque. Eso era lo único que no lamentaba de haberme ido a Nueva York. Siempre había deseado ir a correr por Central Park y, de momento, era muy relajante.

Iba tan distraída mirando el paisaje y pensando en mis cosas que no le vi venir.

- Mierda! - exclamé justo antes de caer al suelo de rodillas.

Me dejé caer sentada al suelo, ya que no ponía soportar el dolor de mi rodilla. "¿Por qué narices tengo que ser siempre tan patosa?"

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien? - exclamé, quitando la arena que me quedaba en las rodillas. Me había dado un buen golpe y no estaba de buen humor.

- Lo siento mucho. Iba distraído y no te vi venir.

Miré a la persona que me tendía su mano y, de repente, se me pasaron todos los males.

- ¿Chica? ¿Estás bien?

- Yo-yo tampoco te vi. - conseguí decir, aun no sé cómo. Esos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme me tenían hipnotizada.

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

Tomé su mano y me puse en pie con su ayuda, aunque no podía apoyar la pierna derecha en el suelo. El chico se dio cuenta de que me había hecho daño y me ayudó a ir hacia un banco, en el que me senté, con él a mi lado.

- Perdona. Estaba distraído, pensando en mis cosas, y no te vi venir. - dijo de nuevo, aun con nuestras manos unidas.

Comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi interior y, sin molestarme en no ser brusca, me solté de su mano y la llevé a mi rodilla, en la que tenía una herida.

- A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. - dije, sin atreverme a mirarle. – Sin mencionar que soy de lo más patosa.

- Entonces es que deberíamos habernos quedado en la cama un rato más antes de salir a la calle. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. No quería, pero se me escapó una sonrisa. Hacía meses que no sonreía. - ¿Cómo tienes la rodillas? ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

- Me he hecho una rascada, pero no creo que sea nada. Cuando llegue a casa, me la curo. - dije, ya mirándole. Ya me sentía más tranquila.

- ¿Podrás llegar bien a casa?

- Claro. - me puse en pie, pero en cuanto puse el pie en el suelo, me senté de nuevo. - Vale, no puedo, pero no pasa nada. Llamaré a un taxi.

Iba a sacar el móvil de mi riñonera, pero la mano del chico me lo impidió. Se puso en pie y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Hizo que pasara mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y él pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura.

- ¿Que-que haces? – dije, sorprendida.

- Llevarte a casa.

- Pero si no sabes donde vivo.

- Y tú no llevas dinero para el taxi.

- Pero… no sabes donde vivo. – repetí, aunque estaba claro que era inútil. Parecía de esa gente que, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión.

- Bueno, pues dime tu dirección y te llevo.

- Pero...

- Venga, porfa. Déjame ayudarte. Te has hecho daño por mi culpa. - dijo, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

"Maldita mirada seductora e hipnotizadora."

-El campus de la universidad. - dije, logrando una sonrisa por su parte.

Fuimos como pude hacia la universidad.

El desconocido me acompañó a la residencia y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que había en el jardín que había en la puerta. Aun me dolía la pierna, pero durante el camino se me había olvidado el dolor. Solo podía pensar en lo guapo y amable que estaba siendo el chico.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa. - dije, mirando la herida de mi rodilla.

- Gracias por no enfadarte conmigo.

- Sí que me he enfadado.

- Pues apenas lo has demostrado. - dijo, sonriendo. - Bueno, de nuevo, lo siento.

- No pasa nada. - dije, mirando al chico, que ya se estaba poniendo en pie. - Gracias por ayudarme a venir. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte.

- De nada. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. – sonrió, dejándome aún más embobada. - Bueno, tengo que irme. Empiezo a trabajar en media hora y aún tengo que volver a casa y ducharme y toda la pesca. Vamos, que voy a llegar tarde.

Me puse a reír sin darme cuenta.

- Espero que consigas llegar a tiempo. – dije, haciéndole reír también.

- Nos vemos pronto, chica.

- Si... claro.

- Adiós.

El chico se despidió de mí con la mano y se marchó corriendo.

A los pocos minutos, después de coger fuerzas, me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Subí como pude los escalones, tres malditos pisos, y fui saltando sobre la pierna buena hacia mi puerta. La abrí y, en cuanto lo hice, me topé con algo y perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, aunque en esa ocasión no me importaba. En ese momento solo podía pensar en el chico que acababa de dejarme en la puerta y apenas noté el golpe.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?

- Estoy en el cielo.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**He aquí una historia Bella x Edward. Sé que nunca escribo sobre ellos, pero esta vez me ha dado por aquí.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 2.

Alice me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me ayudó a sentarme en mi cama. Me quité la riñonera como pude y me tumbé. Seguía pensando en el misterioso chico del parque, aunque por otro lado seguía pensando en James. A él también le había conocido en el parque. En Londres, mi ciudad natal, cuando él había ido de viaje de fin de carrera, hacía ya un año.

"Por Dios, deja de pensar en ellos. Tú odias a los hombres."

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la rodilla?

- Nada.

- ¿Y por arte de magia te has hecho una herida en la pierna? ¿Eh?

Miré a Alice y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada. Puse mi mente en blanco e intenté centrarme.

- Fui a correr al parque y me topé con un... una persona. Me caí y me hice daño. - dije, viendo cómo se tranquilizaba un poco. - No es nada. En serio.

- Vale. Te curaré.

- Gracias.

Alice fue al baño a por el botiquín y me curó la pierna mientras me contaba cómo le iba con su novio, un tal Jasper, que al parecer íbamos a ir juntos a algunas de las clases. Bueno, eso sí me duchaba y me iba en menos de quince minutos, porque también iba bastante tarde ya.

- ¿Sabes en que edificio está la facultad de derecho?

- Si. Te acompañaré.

- ¿Tú no tienes clase? - dije, poniéndome en pie con la ayuda de Alice.

- Si, pero yo comienzo en una hora. Y la facultad de arte está al lado.

- Pues… Gracias! - dije, lamentando haber pensado que Alice estaba chiflada. Simplemente, era una buena persona. – Gracias por todo.

- De nada. - dijo, sonriendo. - Me voy a vestir. Nos vemos en diez minutos.

Salió de la habitación dando brincos y yo fui a refrescarme un poco, ya que no me daba tiempo a ducharme. Me cambié de ropa, me puse otro chándal, y salí al saloncito, donde ya me estaba esperando Alice. Me tendió su mano, que tomé tras dudar un poco, y nos marchamos juntas.

Aun me dolía un poco la rodilla, pero gracias a la cura de Alice, me sentía mucho mejor.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo, mientras íbamos caminando hacia mi facultad.

- Claro. - dije, aunque no estaba muy segura de que quisiera contestar.

- ¿Por qué has venido desde Londres? ¿Es que no hay universidades allí? - preguntó, en un tono divertido pero sin ser de burla.

- Pero es que en Londres no hay chicos guapos con los que toparme en el parque. - dije, aunque al momento me arrepentí. En sus ojos vi cómo se emocionaba. "Oh, no. Una maruja."

- ¿Un chico guapo? Cuenta, cuenta.

Le conté lo que había pasado y cuando acabé, justo cuando llegamos a mi edificio, me hizo la pregunta que ni yo misma me había hecho, aunque debería haberla hecho.

- Parece un chico maravilloso.

- Bueno, solo quería ser amable. – dije, intentando quitarle importancia.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el chico amable?

Me quedé helada. Estaba empezando a semi-interesarme un chico que solo había visto una vez y cuyo nombre no conocía. Ni siquiera me había molestado en preguntárselo. "Muy bien, Bella. Esta vez te has lucido. Primero te enamoras de un chico que tiene novia y ahora... Oh oh."

- ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

- Uy, que tarde es. Tengo que irme ya. - dije, alejándome de ella, intentado huir.

- Vivimos juntas! – exclamó, intentando alcanzarme. - Tarde o temprano me lo contarás!- dijo, poniéndose a reír, mientras que yo me alejaba de ella.

_**Querido diario.**_

_**Estoy perdiendo el juicio.**_

_**Estoy en mi primera clase y ya estoy pasando del maestro. Desde ahí te estoy escribiendo.**_

_**Lo que me ha dicho Alice me tiene loca.**_

_**Hecho mucho de menos a James, lo que odio. Odio sentirme así. Sabe lo que siento por él y pasa de mis mensajes. Es como si le dieran igual mis sentimientos. A mí sí que debería darme igual, pero no puedo olvidarle. No puedo olvidar esas noches que pasamos juntos y que a él no parecen importarle. Bueno, debería dejar de pensar en él. Y dejar de pensar en el desconocido del parque. No quiero pensar en ningún hombre. Solo saben hacer daño. Les odio.**_

- Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan.

- ¿Si? - exclamé en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía, al darme cuenta de que me estaban hablando.

- ¿Está usted prestando atención?

- Claro. - "Que mentirosa que llego a ser."

- ¿Puede decirme qué es lo que acabo de decir?

- Creo que ya lo ha dejado usted bastante claro. - dije, provocando las risas de mis compañeros. "Bella, aprende a controlarte si no quieres problemas."

- Quédese en clase cuando acabemos.

- Pero...

- Creo que ya lo he dejado bastante claro.

"Tocada."

_**Voy a dejar de pensar en hombres para siempre.**_

Cerré el diario y volví a guardarlo en mi bolso. Saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a tomar apuntes, aunque apenas me dio tiempo de anotar nada. La clase terminó a los quince minutos.

Todo el mundo salió del aula, yo quise meterme entre la muchedumbre, pero el profesor me pilló en mi intento de huir y tuve que ir hacia su mesa.

- Señorita Swan.

- Esa soy yo. - dije, más por costumbre que por vacilarle.

- ¿Para qué se ha apuntado a la universidad?

- Para llegar a ser una buena profesional.

- Si se pasa las horas de clase escribiendo en un diario, dudo que lo consiga.

- Lo siento.

- A mí me da igual lo que haga, lo digo por usted.

- Vale.

- Hasta mañana, señorita Swan.

El profesor salió de la clase y me dejó ahí sola, pensando. La verdad es que tenía razón y debería hacer lo que me había dicho, centrarme en mis estudios, para eso mis padres se habían gastado tanto dinero. Estudiar y sacarme la carrera era lo más importante en mi vida en esos momentos.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Un nuevo capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poquito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 3.

Durante mi primera semana en la universidad todo fue mejor de lo que había pensado antes de irme de Londres. Pensaba que echaría mucho de menos la vida de mi ciudad natal, pero apenas pensaba en ello. Lo cual era bueno, ya que pensar en Londres significaba no dejar de pensat en James. "Mierda. Ya lo he hecho otra vez."

La verdad es que Alice era una gran chica y nos estábamos haciendo muy amigas. Cuando no tenía clase, venía a verme e íbamos a comer con su chico, Jasper, con el que iba a la mayoría de las clases. También era amable y simpático, a pesar de que era un chico.

Con mi otra compañera de habitación, Rosalie, aún no había establecido ningún tipo de relación, iba pululando por la habitación como alma en pena, pero aún no había oído su voz. Se metía en su cuarto, se ponía a escuchar música heavy y no se le veía el pelo en horas. Aunque eso a Alice parecía gustarle, ya que yo seguía teniendo la sensación de que le tenía miedo y que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

.-.-.-.

- No es que le tenga miedo, es solo que... es muy rara. - dijo el lunes a la hora de comer, cuando le comenté mis pensamientos.

- ¿Pero es mala persona?

- No lo sé. - dijo, como si estuviera pensando en mi pregunta. - Apenas he hablado con ella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis compartiendo habitación?

- Un año. - murmuró.

- Pues vaya. - me comí mi sándwich y miré a Alice. - ¿Y cómo es que sigues compartiendo habitación con ella?

- Bueno, no tengo alternativa. Es mi cuñada. - murmuró.

Casi me atraganto con el vaso de agua que me estaba bebiendo. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Jasper y Rosalie no se parecían en nada. Puede que sí, un poco, físicamente, ahora que me lo había dicho Alice, aunque no se parecían nada en el carácter.

Jasper apareció en ese momento a nuestra mesa. Besó a Alice y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- De tu hermana. - dijo Alice.

- Ah, sí. La rarita. - dijo sonriendo. - ¿Sigue molestando con esa música suya?

- A mí no me molesta. - dije, haciendo que sonriera más ampliamente. - La verdad es que no es mala música.

- Venga, Bella, no seas mentirosa. - dijo Alice.

- En serio. Yo también tube una época oscura. - dije, haciendo reír a Alice, que estaba claro que no me creía. - En fin, que a mi no me molesta.

- Es una buena chica, aunque está un poco chalada. - dijo Jasper.

- Como todos, supongo. - dije, sonriendo. Saqué mi diario de mi bolso y, mientras Alice y Jasper hablaban, me puse a escribir un poco.

_**Querido diario.**_

_**Esta noche he soñado con él. No con James, sino con el chico misterioso.**_

_**Intento no pensar en chicos, pero ambos aparecen en mis pensamientos, los muy malditos.**_

_**Qué asco de tíos, que solo saben molestar, distraer y hacer daño a la gente. Les odio.**_

-¿Qué escribes en ese diario tuyo? – preguntó Alice, sobresaltándome.

- Mis pensamientos. – dije, cerrándolo de golpe.

- ¿Hablas del chico misterioso del parque? – dijo, intentando sonsacarme más información, pero es que no me quedaba nada más que contarle.

No había vuelto a salir a correr, por miedo a encontrármelo, aunque en el fondo seguía queriendo verle. "Ni yo misma sé qué narices quiero."

-No hablo de nadie. – guardé el cuaderno y comencé a comerme la manzana que quedaba en mi bandeja.

- ¿Tienes novio, Bella? – preguntó Jasper. Sabía que no lo preguntaba por cotillear, sino que era una simple pregunta.

- No.

- ¿Por ti o por él? – dijo. Era como si supiera que había habido algo con alguien pero que no había salido bien.

No sé porque, decidí sincerarme.

- Por él.

- Que tío más idiota. – dijo Alice, que estaba abrazada al brazo de su chico.

- Lo sé. – dije, haciendo sonreír a Jasper. Alice parecía indignada con James, a quien ni siquiera conocía. – Pero no quiero hablar de él. No merece que gaste mi tiempo ni mis pensamientos con él.

- Así me gusta! – exclamó Alice que, al momento, estaba sentada a mi lado, abrazándome. – Que no te dejes pisotear por nadie.

- Eso no lo permito.

- Pero no por ello debes cerrarte al amor.

- Estoy muy bien soltera. – dije, soltándome un poco de su abrazo. Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda. – No necesito a ningún hombre para poder ser feliz. Creo que voy a acabar siendo una solterona. – dije, haciendo reír a Jasper.

- Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. – se limitó a decir, al tiempo que se ponía en pie. – tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

- Adios, amor. – dijo Alice, yendo a abrazar a Jasper. – te voy a echar de menos.

- Yo también, vida.

- Nos vemos. – dijo, besándole.

La verdad es que añoraba un poco la vida de enamorados, pero cerré los ojos e intenté convencerme de que estaba mejor soltera.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**HOla, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado. Secuestro de pen.**

**Lo sé, el capítulo es hiper-mega-super-corto, pero en el siguiente empezará lo bueno.**

**¿Hacer caso a la cabeza, al corazón o a las hormonas?**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Llevaba ya un par de meses en mi nuevo hogar, y la cosa iba bastante bien. Ya apenas pensaba en el James, lo cual era bueno. Y también apenas me acordaba del chico del parque, el chico de los hermosos ojos verdes, bueno, eso hasta que veía a agún chico con los ojos verdes y mi corazón daba un brinco, pensando que era él, pero nunca era él.

- Bella, es él? - me preguntó Alice, señalando a un chico bastante guapo de ojos verdes, pero no era mi desconocido del parque.

- ¿Vas a preguntarme por el chico del parque cada vez que veas a un tío con los ojos verdes? - dije, mirándo a Alice, que sonreía.

- Pues claro. Quiero saber quien es.

- Para.

Habíamos salido del campus, en dirección al parque. Alice se había empeñado en ir a correr al parque, lo cual no hacía nunca, pero bueno. Había insistido y, para que se callara, había accedido, aunque había roto así mi regla de no madrugar un domingo.

- Alice, no quiero saber nada de chicos. - dije, inutilmente, ya que le repetía la misma frase cada vez que mencionaba a un chico.

- Siempre dices lo mismo.

- Porque es lo que pienso! - exclamé, exhasperada, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- A mi me da igual lo que digas. - dijo, mirando al frente, toda seria. - No puedes estar siempre sola por una mala experiencia que hayas tenido.

- No es una mala experiéncia.

- A mi no me engañas, Bella.

- Además, no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie, estoy bien sola. - dije, aunque creo que estaba intentando convencerme más a mi misma que a Alice, que me sacó la lengua.

- Mentirosa.

- No vale la pena hablar contigo. - dije. Alice me miró, haciendo un puchero. - Eres imposible! - dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Diga lo que diga, vas a hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Eso es verdad! - exclamó, ya más contenta. - ¿Bueno, empezamos a correr un poco o hemos madrugado para nada?

- Eso tu. - dije, empezando a correr, sintiendo las carcajadas de Alice, que me alcanzó al momento. - Dame tiempo, pequeñaja. No quiero ir como una desesperada detrás de un tío. Y menos detrás de un tío que solo he visto una vez.

- Vale... Lo entiendo... - dijo, aunque no la creí. Sabía que en cuanto viera al chico guapo de los ojos verdes, me lanzaría a por él.

- Calla y corre, pequeño saltamontes. - dije, comenzando a reír, con Alice siguiendo mis risas.

Mientras corríamos, no hablamos, bastante tenía con acompasar mi respiración.

- ¿Es ese? - dijo Alice a los quince minutos, señalando a un chico.

- No. - dije, ya por constumbre que por otra cosa. - Si! Es él! exclamé sin querer.

El chico misterioso, venía corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Intenté llevar a Alice hacia otro lado, pero no cambió su rumbo, siguiendo hacia delante, mirando al chico, dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

- Para ya! - exclamé, mirando a Alice.

- Ve a hablar con él.

- No quiero!

- ¿No quieres acercarte a él?

- No.

- Pues ya te acerco yo.

- ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice me dio un fuerte empujón.

Cerré los ojos, maldiciendo a Alice, preparada para el golpe contra el suelo, pero no fue el suelo lo que detuvo mi caída. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, impidiendo que me estampara contra la arena.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo la hermosa voz, haciendo que comenzaran a temblarme las rodillas.

Me puse bien en pie, aun con las manos del chico en mis brazos, sujetándome ahora con delicadeza. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba poniéndome demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Chica?

- Estoy bien. - mentí. Bueno, físicamente estaba perfectamente, pero por dentro...

- Bella, ¿estás bien? - dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros con aire inocente y preocupado. - ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Te has tropezado?

- Yo te voy a dar a ti tropiezo. - dije entredientes, planeando ya su asesinato. Esta me la iba a pagar.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, Bella. - dijo el chico. El oír mi nombre salir de sus labios, hizo que al fin alzara la vista para mirarle. Estaba sonriendo, lo que acababa de desmoronarme.

´- Gra-gracias. - conseguí decir, separándome un poco de él.

- De nada. Hola, me llamo Edward. - dijo el chico, tendiendo su mano a Alice, que la tomó encantada.

- Encantada, Edward. Soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella. - dijo, toda contenta.

- Ex-amiga. - murmuré, haciendo reír a Edward.

"Que risa más encantadora." "Mierda, Bella, céntrate." "Pero es que es tan guapo..."

- ¿Que te parece, Bella?

- Eh? - dije, mirando a Alice, que al parecer me había estado hablando.

- Que si te parece bien que Edward se venga a desayunar con nosotras.

- Que?! - exclamé, hablando demasiado alto. Alice se sorprendió, pero al parecer el chico no. - Amm... Pero si ya hemos desayunado

- Tomarse un café no es desayunar. - dijo Alice, acercándose al chico, poniendo la mano sobre su musculoso brazo. - Podemos ir a comer un trozo de tarta. - dijo, mirando directamente al chico a los ojos. "¿Me lo parece a mí o está flirteando con él?"

- No es mala idea. - dijo el chico, separándose de Alice. Se le veía incómodo.

- Alice, seguramente Edward tenga planes. - dije, poniéndome entre ambos. - No puedes asaltar a la gente en medio del parque. - dije entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo me oyera Alice, aunque por la risita que soltó Edward, me di cuenta de que él también me había oído.

- No pasa nada, Bella. - dijo, poniéndome nerviosa al oír de nuevo mi nombre salir de sus labios. - Podríamos terminar el recorrido e ir a comer la tarta más tarde. - dijo Edward, sonriendo.

- Genial! - exclamó Alice, apartándome, poniéndose al lado de Edward. - Vamos.

Alice comenzó a correr. Edward me echó una última mirada y también echó a correr. Me quedé mirándoles unos segundos antes de seguirles, sin saber muy bien cuales podían ser los planes de Alice. Bueno, si que sabía cuales eran sus planes. Quería que me liara con ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía, aunque había comenzado a sentir algo por él. No sabía el qué, pero cuando pensaba en él, sentía unas cosquillas en mi estómago. "Mierda."

Cuando llegué a la cafetería que había al lado del campus, Edward y Alice ya estaban dentro, sentados en una mesa. Aprobeché el momento y huí. Seguí corriendo hacia el edificio y fui a esconderme a mi dormitorio antes de que Alice pudiera pillarme.

_- Pensaba que Alice te habría liado ya con ese macizo. - dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. _

Me levanté de la cama, en la que ya me había tumbado, y abrí lentamente la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza. Rosalie estaba asomada a la ventana, mirando hacia la cafetería, en cuya puerta estaban Alice y Edward.

- ¿Has hablado? - pregunté, sorprendida. Aun no había oído la voz de Rosalie desde que había ido a vivir con ella y con Alice.

- Si.

- Amm... Me he escapado. - dije, saliendo de la habitación. Me puse a su lado, pero lo suficientemente alejada de la ventana, para que no pudieran verme desde el exterior. - Paso de los hombres.

- Yo también - dijo, mirando hacia la calle. - Son todos unos capullos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. - dije, sonriendo. Al parecer, Rosalie y yo éramos más parecidas de lo que había pensado. - Me estoy tomando un tiempo de descanso en las relaciones.

- No creo que Alice te esté buscando un novio. - se volvió ligeramente y me sonrió. A pesar de todo el maquillaje y los pircings, pude ver que Rosalie era bastante guapa.

- Tampoco quiero ligues. - dije, al entenderla.

- Pues deberás volver a esconderte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alice viene hacia aquí?

- Y no viene sola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Con tardé casi un mes en actualizar y colgar el capitulo anterior, hoy cuelgo el siguiente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Kisses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 5.**

_**No sé si algún día podré salir de esta habitación.**_

_**Diaro, he metido la pata. Se me escapó y le indiqué a Alice quien era el chico con el que me había topado en el parque. **_

_**Llevan ya una hora en el salón, hablando. De vez en cuando, Alice se acerca a mi puerta para escuchar si estoy dentro de la habitación. Odio este acoso. Odio que Alice no me haga caso. Odio que Edward esté en el salón. No quiero verle, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar con él.**_

_**Mierda. Otra vez llama a la puerta. A ver que hago para que me deje en paz. Luego sigo.**_

_- Tal vez no haya venido hacia aquí. - dijo la voz de Edward. Estaba muy cerca de mi puerta. - Tal vez se haya marchado hacia otra parte._

_- Estoy segura de que se ha encerrado en su habitación. _

_- ¿Por qué crees que iba a hacerlo?_

_- Porque es muy vergonzosa. - dijo. Maldije el día en que fui a vivir a esa habitación._

_- Debería irme._

_- No te vayas aun!_

_- Alice, te agradezco mucho que me hayas invitado a tarta, pero creo que debería volver a mi casa. Tengo que ducharme e ir a trabajar._

_- Te llevo._

_- Iré corriendo._

_- Espera. Ten._

_- Gracias. Adiós._

Me quedé escuchando lo que pasaba en el salón, hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse. Fui corriendo hacia mi ventana y me asomé a ella. Necesitaba verle.

Vi a Edward salir del edificio y, en cuanto hubo caminado unos pocos pasos, se detuvo y alzó la vista, mirándome. Me saludó con la mano y sonrió. Le devolví el saludo de inmediato, sonrojándome. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo, que se llevó a la oreja. Al momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No conocía el número.

- ¿Diga? - dije, imaginándome quien me estaba llamando.

- _Espero que no te moleste que te esté llamando._

Me quedé helada cuando oí su voz. Había imaginado que era él, pero al oírle hablar, todo era muy distinto.

- No, no. Claro que no.

_- Así que Alice tenía razón y te estabas escondiendo de mí. - dijo, soltando una risita. Incluso su risa era maravillosa._

- Lo lamento, pero cuando Alice se pone en plan... bueno, en plan Alice, es imposible tratar con ella. - dije, haciéndole reír de nuevo.

_- Me he dado cuenta de ello. Yo... Bueno... He estado pensando..._

"¿Me lo parece a mí o se está poniendo nervioso? ¿Que querrá decirme?"

_- Desde que nos conocimos en el parque, he estado pensando en que, si algun día volvíamos a vernos... bueno... La verdad es que no se como decírtelo._

- Yo...

- _Querrías... Bueno... ¿Querrías venir conmigo a tomar un café o a cenar?_

"Dios mío! Edward me ha pedido una cita! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Me había prometido a mi misma que no volvería a salir con ningún chico."

_- ¿Bella?_

- Si. Me encantaría.

"Mierda, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?"

_- Si? Genial! - Edward levantó la vista y me miró de nuevo. Me pareció ver que estaba sonriendo. Yo también sonreí. - ¿Quedamos el sábado? ¿Te parece bien?_

- De acuerdo. Una cena suena bien.

_- Vendré a buscarte a las siete._

- Nos vemos el sábado.

Colgué el teléfono y me despedí de Edward con la mano antes de volver a meterme en el cuarto.

Casi me da un infarto cuando le vi detrás de mí. ¿Como narices había entrado en mi habitación tan silenciosamente?

- Joder, Alice! - exclamé, sentándome en la cama, con la mano sobre mi corazón que latía a mil. - ¿Que haces?

- Nada. - dijo, riendo. Dio media vuelta y se fue dando saltitos.

Me quedé flipando. Siempre me sorprendía esa chica, aunque pensara que eso ya sería imposible.

Salí de la habitación y fui al salón. Rosalie estaba sentada en su butaca negra que había al lado de la ventana, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista y, cuando me vio, sonrió. Estaba claro que le parecía muy divertida la situación en la que me encontraba.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - dije, sacando toda mi bordería.

- Ni tu misma consigues seguir tus principios. - dijo, volviendo a fijar la vista en el libro. - Y encima has conseguido que Alice se salga con la suya. - ahora si que se puso a reír. Realmente le hacía todo mucha gracía. - No habrá quien la aguante a partir de ahora.

- Ya lo sé. - me dejé caer en la butaca de al lado, cogí un cogín y le dí con él en la cabeza. Rosalie ni se inmutó. Al momento supe porque. Alice acababa de salir de la cocina.

- Me voy a comer con Jasper. - dijo, cogiendo su bolso de encima de la mesa. - Nos vemos luego, Bella.

- Claro. - dije, esperando a que Alice se marchara.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, algo me golpeó la cabeza. Me levanté del sofá y vi a Rosalie retorcerse de la risa, con el libro en la mano. Me resultaba extraño verla así, pero estaba muy bien. Prefería vivir en harmonía con las dos.

- Eh! Que yo te he dado con un cojín.

- ¿Y?

- Que tú me has dado con ese ladrillo al que llamas libro. - dije, haciéndole aun reír más.

- Pero es que me has despeinado.

- Eres de lo que no hay. - dije, al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo, pero esta vez en la butaca más alejada. - ¿Por qué nunca hablas con nosotras? - dije, poniéndome seria.

- No hablo con quien no me soporta.

- A mí me hablaste.

- Decidí hacer una excepción.

- Lo cual agradezco. - dije, haciéndola sonreír. - A pesar de todo eso que llevas, eres buena persona.

- Gracias, supongo. - dijo, llevando su mano a la nariz. Se quitó el pircing. - ¿Sabes que carrera estoy estudiando? - se puso en pie, fue hacia la mesa y comenzó a quitarse los pendientes y a dejarlos ahí.

- No.

- Todo antropólogo que se precie, decide vivir un tiempo entre la gente que quiere estudiar. - se dio la vuelta y vino hacia mí, inclinándose sobre mí. Me fijé mejor en su cara. No tenía ni un solo agujero. Se me quedó cara de idiota, estoy segura. Rosalie simplemente sonrió. - No hay mejor manera de estudiar a un grupo de gente que convertirse en un bicho raro.

- Estás loca! - exclamé, riendo.

- Pues así he conseguido un diez en mi trabajo de las tribus urbanas. - dijo, con aire orgulloso.

- Me asombra tu valentía. La gente somos muy mala con los que se salen de lo corriente.

- Lo he podido comprobar. - dijo, yendo a recoger todos sus pendientes. - En fin, mañana volveré a ser yo.

- Me gustará ver la cara de los demás.

- Fliparán. - dijo, sentándose en la butaca que estaba a mi lado. - Y no sabes lo que me reiré.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo a clase mañana?

- Claro. Nos vendrá bien reir a las dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. **

**Besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 6.**

_**Querido diaro o lo que quieras ser.**_

_**Como han flipado todos hoy. Creo que no me divertía así en mucho tiempo.**_

_**Para empezar la mañana, Alice se ha quedado petrificada al verme en el salóncito del dormitorio con Rosalie, hablando.**_

_**Luego, he ido a clase con Rosalie y me he sentado detrás de todo a observar, viendo como Rosalie exponía su trabajo y empezaba a quitarse todos los pircings y la ropa negra, quedándose con unos shorts vaqueros y un top violeta. **_

_**Las chicas no dejaban de murmurar, y los chicos no dejaban de flipar. Realmente, Rosalie parecía toda una modelo.**_

**- **Señorita Swan. ¿Ya vuelve a ignorar mi presencia por escribir en ese librito suyo?

Levanté la vista y miré a mi profesor, que estaba delante de mí, mirándome. Miré a mi alrededor. No era el único que me estaba mirando. Había llamado la atención de toda la clase.

_**Mierda. Luego sigo.**_

- Señorita Swan, haga el favor de dejar eso.

- Estaba tomando apuntes. - dije, guardando mi cuaderno en mi regazo.

- Estaba a punto de poner un dvd. - dijo, haciendo que varios de mis compañeros soltaran algunas risas.

- Y yo me estaba preparando para tomar apuntes de ello. - dije, también provocando que mis compañeros empezaran a reír, lo que lamenté al momento.

- Tendremos que volver al instituto. - dijo el maestro, yendo hacia su mesa. - Se queda cuando acaben las clases.

- Pero...

- ¿Es que en Londres los castigos eran distintos? - preguntó, burlándose de mí.

- En Londres somos mucho más maduros. - dije, viendo como la rabia le consumía. Le estaba dejando en ridículo ante todos.

No sabía que narices estaba pasando conmigo. Quería controlarme y no soltarle todas esas palabras, pero no me podía controlar. Salían de mí contra mi voluntad, lo que siempre me había causado muchos problemas.

Me quedé con la boca cerrada, guardando el cuaderno y atendiento a la clase. Nos pusieron un video de no se qué narices, porque no pude concentrarme. En el momento en que vi a una pareja corriendo por el parque, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Por una parte, tenía muchas ganas de verle, de estar cerca de él y de conocerle, pero por otra parte no quería que viniera a buscarme para la cita, no quería conocerle y no quería saber nada de él ni de ningún hombre. Suficiente daño me habían hecho ya y no quería que ello volviera a suceder.

- Señorita Swan.

Miré hacia mi lado. No me había dado ni cuenta de que el maestro estaba a mi lado.

- Lo lamento, señor. No sé lo que me ha pasado antes. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Tengo la mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar lo que voy a decir. - me disculpé lo mejor que pude.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- En serio que lo lamento.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que no se puede ir así por la vida? - dijo, yendo hacia su mesa. Fui tras él al momento.

- Soy plenamente consciente.

- ¿Entonces porque no hace algo para remediarlo?

- En estos momentos de mi vida no estoy lo suficientemente centrada como para poner remedio a nada. - dije, mirando fijamente mis zapatos. Nunca antes había hablado tan directamente con alguien, aunque no me sentía mal al hacerlo. - Aunque voy a intentarlo.

- Estoy seguro de ello.

Miré al profesor y vi que me estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa amable, la cual no había visto aun nunca en su rostro. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, aunque se me borró la sonrisa cuando noté su mano rozar la mía. Me aparté al momento sin darme cuenta, disimulando como pude al coger bien mi bolso.

- Tengo que irme. Voy a llegar tarde.

- Las clases han terminado.

- Pero he quedado con mi compañera de piso. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta. - La vida de Rosalie ha dado un cambio y quiero estar con ella.

- Nos vemos, señorita Swan.

Me fui de la clase, caminando a paso relajado, aunque cuando estuve en el pasillo, eché a correr hacia la facultad de filología. Rosalie estaba en las escaleras, sentada, con los auriculares de su iPod conectados. No me extrañaba nada que se estuviera aislando así. A su alrededor tenía a unos seis o siete chicos, mirándole. Desde que había hecho el cambio radical esa mañana, la gente no paraba de seguirla.

Rosalie levantó la vista y, al verme, se levantó y vino corriendo hacia mí.

- Menos mal que has llegado. - dijo, quitándose los auriculares. - Estoy ya hasta las narices de esta gentuza. - dijo, mirando hacia los chicos que no dejaban de seguirla. - Estoy pensando en volver a ponerme todas esas cosas de gótica.

- ¿Acaso te extraña que te sigan? - dije. - Eres muy guapa.

- Odio que me sigan por mi aspecto. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo, llevándome hacia su coche.

- Si, que lástima que los chicos piensen que estás buenísima y que te miren. - dije con sarcasmo, provocando que Rosalie me golpeara en el brazo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Si... Lo sé... - dije, subiéndome al coche de Rosalie.

- ¿Tienes ganas de que llegue el sábado para salir con Edward?

- Si y no.

- Deberías tenerlo claro antes de que vaya a buscarte el sábado.

- Ey, chicas, esperadme!

Me volví hacia mi derecha. Alice venía corriendo hacia el coche y se paró a mi lado.

- Jasper me ha dejado conlgada. ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? - dijo, aunque en todo momento miraba a Rosalie.

- ¿Solo quieres que te lleve porque te has quedado sin chofer? - dijo Rosalie, alzando una ceja. Alice se asustó, aunque yo sabía que Rosalie solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Empezaba a conocerla bien.

- Rosalie, lo siento mucho. Me dabas miedo. - dijo Alice. - No sabía como tratarte y tu no me hablabas.

- Porque tu me ignorabas.

- Rosalie, te juro que te hablaré aunque vuelvas a ir con esas pintas. - dijo Alice, logrando que a Rosalie le diera la risa. - No me atrevía. Ni siquiera te conozco.

- ¿Y ahora quieres conocerme?

- Si no me miras con ojos de asesina, no me importaría.

Ahora a quien le dio la risa fue a mi. Rosalie quitó los seguros del coche y Alice sonrió, dando un brinco y yendo a sentarse al asiento trasero.

- Que conste que lo hago porque sales con mi hermano.

- Vale! - dijo ALice, que no dejaba de sonreír. - Si Bella cree que eres buena persona, estoy dispuesta a creerlo.

- Vamonos ya. - dije, aun riendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**He vuelto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, plis.**

**Kss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en apenas cinco días.

Cuando salimos de clase el viernes, Alice, Rosalie y yo, nos montamos en el coche de Rosalie y nos marchamos a la ciudad, de compras. Rosalie y Alice eran mucho más parecidas de lo que pensaban. En cuanto Rosalie aparcó el coche, ambas salieron corriendo del coche y fueron hacia la tienda que habían inaugurando esa misma mañana. Yo me quedé en el coche, viéndolas correr. Pensaba quedarme en el coche, intentando esconderme, pero al final, al ver que estaban a punto de venir a por mí, salí del coche y también fui hacia la tienda, aunque me quedé en la puerta.

No podía dejar de mirar mi teléfono. Esa misma mañana había recibido un mensaje de Edward, en el que me decía que ya tenía ganas de que fuera sábado para vernos. No le respondí. Aun no sabía que decirle. Si, quería verle, por una parte, pero por la otra, no podía dejar de pensar que era como los demás y que solo quería llevarme a la cama.

- ¿Vas a entrar o no? - preguntó Alice, saliendo de la tienda por tercera vez.

- Estoy tomando el aire. - dije, mirando por enésima vez el mensaje de Edward, pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

- ¿Hablas con Edward?

- No hablo con nadie. - guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y me volví, de espaldas a Alice. - Me voy a comprar algo para comer.

- Pero...

- Ya vengo. Tengo hambre. - dije, sin mentir del todo. Estaba hambrienta.

Mientras iba hacia la cafetería, volví a coger mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Edward. Simplemente le dije que también tenía ganas de que llegara nuestra cita para conocernos mejor. Al momento, justo cuando cruzaba las puerta de la cafetería, me respondió al mensaje con una carita feliz. Sonreí sin apenas darme cuenta.

- Buenas tardes, que desea?

- Un bollo de chocolate, por favor. - me di la vuelta para ver si Alice me había seguido, pero no fue ella a quien vi.

Me quedé helada cuando le vi, del brazo de esa chica. Quise desaparecer. Desaparecer y no volver nunca.

"Me ha pasado otra vez. Confío y empiezo a sentir algo por un chico y va y este se folla a otra."

- Señorita, su bollo.

- Gra- gracias. - dije, cogiendo mi bollo y pagándolo.

Me quedé mirando a Edward, que estaba en la puerta de la tienda, aun del brazo de la despampanante chica rubia, de risitas. Respiré hondo y avancé hacia la puerta. Salí de la tienda lo más deprisa que pude, pasando por al lado de Edward, que no se percató de mi presencia. Bueno, eso hasta que me topé con él y se me cayó el bollo y el bolso en el suelo.

- Mierda.

- Disculpa. Yo te ayudo. - dijo, cogiendo mis cosas del suelo.

Me quedé paralizada, de espaldas a él. Estiré mi brazo para que me diera el bolso, pero no lo hizo. "Maldito. Va a hacer que me gire, para ver la cara de gilipollas que se me ha quedado."

- Gracias. - cogí de un tirón mi bolso y me fui a toda prisa, intentando no ponerme a correr.

...

_**Maldito Edward y malditos todos los hombres.**_

_**¿Como he podido pensar que había un hombre distinto a los demás? ¿Como he podido ni siquiera plantearme el quedar con él?**_

_**Estaba claro que no debí romper la promesa que me hice a mi misma de no volver a salir con ningún chico. **_

_**Os odio. Te odio, Edward.**_

_**...**_

- Hola, Bella. ¿Qué haces?

Miré a Alice, que se estaba sentando a mi lado. Estaba en el asiento trasero del coche, escribiendo. Si escribia, no me daban ganas de salir corriendo a darle una paliza a Edward.

- ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó, preocupada al no recibir una respuesta.

- Nada.

- ¿No habías ido a comprar algo para comer?

- Se me pasó el hambre. - dije, aun sin levantar la vista, que aun tenía clavada en mi cuaderno. - Alice, quiero estar sola.

- Pero...

- Por favor te lo pido.

- Vale. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del coche. - Volveremos pronto.

- Vale.

**...**

_**Esto que ha pasado hoy ha hecho que me de cuenta de que, definitivamente, no quiero saber nada de hombres. Ni como amigo los quiero. Los odio. Le odio.**_

_**No quiero volver a saber nada de ninguno.**_

**...**

- Tú!

- Rosalie, quiero estar sola.

- Pues este es mi coche y yo entro cuando quiero. - dijo, metiéndose en el coche, sentándose al volante. - Bella...

- No quiero hablar.

- Entonces voy a hablar yo. - levanté la vista y vi que no dejaba de mirarme. Estaba muy seria y decidida. - He visto a Edward con la rubia pechugona. - dijo, dejándome helada por la sorpresa. - Y por como estás tú, sé que también le has visto.

- ¿Como he podido pensar siquiera que él iba a ser diferente? - dije, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ponerme a llorar.

- Porque tienes demasiada fe en los hombres.

- No la tengo. Tengo muy claro que son todos unos capullos.

- Ay, Bella... No sufras por alguien así. - dijo, llevando su mano a mi hombro. - No se lo merece.

- Ya lo sé. - suspiré.

- Esto no va a quedar así. - dijo, sentándose bien en su asiento. - Vayamos a buscar a Alice.

- ¿Que pretendes?

- Que estos tíos no se salgan con la suya.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**De nuevo por aquí!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 8.**

_**Entiendo a Rosalie y sus motivos, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.**_

_**Han pasado solo doce horas desde que vi a Edward en el pueblo con la "rubia pechugona", como la llamaba Rosalie, la cual no dejaba de repetirme que tenia que darle su merecido. **_

_**Sabía que escondía algo. Sabía que ella lo había pasado tan mal como yo lo estaba pasando en estos momentos, aunque se negaba a contarnos nada. Yo no le preguntaba, aunque Alice a veces si que le preguntaba. Esperaría a que Rosalie me lo contara.**_

- No es tan mala idea. - dijo Rosalie, cuando estábamos desayunando.

- Yo encuentro que es una idea pésima. - me quejé.

- Solo digo que cuando te venga a buscar...

- No voy a ir. - dije, comiendo cereales. - No quiero volver a verle.

- Tal vez Rosalie tenga razón. - dijo Alice, que hasta ese momento no había hablado. - Si Edward te ve vestida con la ropa que usaba Rosalie antes, seguro que se asusta y no quiere volver a verte. - dijo, dejándome sorprendida ante su lógica. - Al menos, esa es la idea, no?

- Por fin una persona que me entiende! - exclamó Rosalie, alzando los brazos al cielo.

- Pero... No creo que pueda soportar el estar cerca de él... - murmuré, intentando que me dejaran en paz, pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguirlo.

- Entiendo que te duela, pero seguro que si no lo hacemos así, no se va a rendir tan facilmente. - dijo Rosalie, acariciando mi brazo con ternura. Estaba claro que me comprendía y que solo lo decía por mi bien.

- Solo verle, asustarle e irme. - dije, haciendo sonreír a mis dos amigas.

- Por supuesto. - dijo Rosalie. - Te estaremos esperando cuando Edward haya huído.

- Vale. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Yo... Me voy a acostar un rato. - dije, dejando mi bol con cereales en la

- Por supuesto. - dijo Alice, poniéndose en pie. - Te prepararemos la ropa de Rosalie para cuando te levantes. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano, acompañándome a mi dormitorio. - Verás como todo sale bien, Bella.

..

_**Llevo una hora intentando dormir, pero no puedo. **_

_**Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Tengo miedo. Siento un inmenso odio hacia todos los seres humanos de sexo masculino.**_

_**Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, me he sentado en mi escritorio y... bueno... aquí estoy, escribiéndote. A ver si así me desahogo y me siento mejor y con más fuerzas para enfrentarme a Edward sin que me entren ganas de lanzarme a su cuello para estrangularle.**_

_**¿Vestirme con la ropa de Rosalie para asustar a Edward? Espero que funcione. Quiero que me deje en paz.**_

...

Ring. Ring.

El móvil vibraba encima de la mesa. Miré la pantalla y vi el nombre de Edward. Acababa de mandarme un mensaje. Otro mensaje. Esa mañana ya me había mandado tres, con ese cuatro. Que si buenos días, que si como me había ido la mañana, que si tenía ganas de verme, que si me pasaba algo porque no le contestaba...

"¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¿Qué si me pasa algo? Maldito capullo."

Reprimí las ganas de mandarle un mensaje mandándolo a la mierda y aparté la vista del móvil, que volvía a vibrar por quita vez.

_- Bella, ¿estás durmiendo?_

- No. - dije, en un tono demasiado borde.

_- Rosalie dice que deberíamos empezar a maquillarte._

- ¿Tan pronto? - dije, mirando la hora que era.

- _Si._

- Ya voy. - dije, cansadamente, levantándome de la silla.

Salí del dormitorio, hecha polvo, y fui hacia el dormitorio de Rosalie, que me estaba esperando con la ropa en la mano. Me hicieron vestirme con un top negro palabra de honor, una falda, negra también, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y con una fina cadena rodeando mi cintura.

Ya me veía rara viéndome vestida con esa ropa, pero más rara me vi cuando Rosalie me hubo maquillado con una base bastante blanca, que me hacía ver aun más pálida de lo que ya era, me pintó los ojos con raya y sombras negras y moradas y los labios del mismo color.

Todo eso, con un colgante en forma de símbolos tribales, al igual que los pendientes... Si no fuera porque tenía el pelo castaño y Rosalie rubio, pensaría que la estaba viendo a ella.

- Estás irreconocible. - dijo Alice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - Y espectacular.

- No sé...

- Te queda muy bien. - dijo Rosalie, también sonriendo, aunque ella con orgullo.

Fui hacia la ventana, intentando que me diera el aire, lo estaba necesitando. Estaba a punto de darme algo, aunque realmente si que casi me da algo cuando le vi venir hacia el edificio.

- Ha llegado la hora.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**De nuevo por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 9.**

- Bella.

- No.

- Bella, Edward lleva en la puerta diez minutos.

- Dile que no estoy en casa.

- Te ha visto por la ventana.

- Alice, por favor. - supliqué, dándome la vuelta para mirarle. - Empiezo a encontrarme mal.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, acercándose a mí para abrazarme. - Si te hace sentir tan mal, no salgas. - me abrazaba con fuerza, que era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. - Le diré que estás enferma.

_- ¿Va todo bien por ahí dentro? - dijo la voz de Rosalie desde el salón. - ¿Todavía te encuentras mal, Bella?_

- Si. - dijo Alice, que aun me estaba abrazando. - Se encuentra bastante mal.

_- Edward, lo siento. Bella lleva todo el día con dolor de estómago y no debería salir. - oí que decía Rosalie, lo cual agradecí enormemente._

_- ¿No puedo verla aunque sea unos minutos? _

- No, por favor, no. - murmuré, sin soltar aun a Alice.

- Solo unos segundos, Bella. - me susurró al oído. - Que te vea y se largue.

- No sé si voy a poder. - dije, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerme a llorar. No quería que me vieran así ni estropear el maquillaje de Rosalie.

- Un par de minutos.

- Mierda. - dije por lo bajo. Me habían convencido. - Solo dos minutos.

- Los cuento. - dijo, alzando la mano en la que llevaba el reloj.

Alice me dio un último abrazo y salió del dormitorio. Al momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Edward. Me alegró el día ver que Edward se quedaba paralizado en la puerta, mirándome fijamente. Estaba claramente sorprendido.

- Ho-hola.

- Hola. - dije, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerme a llorar.

- Tu compañera me ha dicho que estabas enferma.

- Es mi amiga. - me limité a decir, sin moverme del sitio.

- Si.. eso.. Quería decir que tu amiga me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. - dijo, cada vez le veía más incómodo, pero no conesguía disfrutarlo del todo. - Si quieres, anulamos la cita.

- Si quieres anularla... - dije, dándole la espalda.

- No, yo me muero de ganas de salir contigo. - dijo. Yo pensaba que aun seguía al lado de la puerta, por lo que me sorprendí enormemente cuando le vi a mi lado. - Pero no quiero que te encuentres mal. Podemos salir cuando estés mejor.

- No te entiendo. - me aparté un poco de él, no podía soportar tenerle tan cerca.

- ¿El qué, no entiendes?

- Que quieras salir conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

"¿Me lo parece a mí o está más sorprendido ahora que cuando me ha visto?"

- Bueno, reconozco que me he quedado flipado cuando te he visto vestida así. No me malinterpretes, estás guapa de todas formas, pero no sabía que eras gótica.

- Si.. am.. no puedo salir a correr con esta ropa. - dije. Era lo primero que se me había ocurrido.

- Claro, claro. Es totalmente comprensible. - dijo, comenzando a caminar por mi dormitorio. - ¿Te parece bien que te llame otro día y quedamos para algún otro día?

- Se acabaron los dos minutos. - dijo Alice, entrando en mi dormitorio. Cogió a Edward del brazo y se lo llevó hacia fuera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices de dos minutos? - oí que decía Edward, mientras Alice lo llevaba hacia la puerta. - Te llamaré.

- Espero que no. - murmuré, dejándome caer en la cama.

...

_**Estoy flipando con Edward. **_

_**Se ha ido hace veinte minutos y sigo sorprendida por su reacción al verme. Y encima me ha dicho que me llamará para quedar. ¿Pero de qué coño va este gilipollas? ¿Será capaz de llamarme? ¿O simplemente lo ha dicho por quedar bien? Seguro. Seguro que no vuelvo a saber nada de él. **_

_**Gracias a Dios que he conocido a dos chicas maravillosas que se han convertido en grandes amigas. Gracias a ellas sigo en pie y no llorando en la cama.**_

_**...**_

- Ya se ha largado. - dijo Rosalie, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. - ¿Se ha asustado?

- Me ha dicho que me llamará para concertar otra cita. - dije, murmurando.

- ¿Le has gustado igual?

- Si.

- Parece que a Edward le gustas de verdad! - dijo Alice, entrando, dando brincos. - Me ha dicho que te llamará el lunes para volver a quedar.

- No voy a quedar con él. - dije, hablando entre dientes.

- Ya lo sé. - dijo, sentándose a mi otro lado. - Solo informo de lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí? - exclamé, dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama. ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo en alguna vida pasada para que me esten jodiendo así la vida? - sabía que iba a ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque me estaba esforzando por no hacerlo. Seguía estando maquillada. - ¿Por qué me están haciendo sufrir así?

- Ay, Bella. - dij Alice, sentándose a mi lado, acariciando mi brazo. - Solo es un bache en el camino a la felicidad.

- Pues estoy harta de putos baches! - grité. No estaba harta, sino lo siguiente. Estaba hasta los mismísimos...

Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño, comenzando a quitarme toda esa parafernalia. Cuando ya volví a ser yo misma, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared e hice lo que tanto necesitaba y que una vez prometí que no volvería a hacer. Llorar.

**.::::.**

**New capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 10.**

_**Ha pasado un mes. Un mes desde que Edward vino a casa y me vio con la ropa de Rosalie. Un mes que llevo colgando a Edward. Gracias a Dios, a este no le ha dado por venir a casa, que es lo que más temía, pero al menos, ha pillado la indirecta y me ha dejado en paz.**_

_**Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan culpable? ¿Se sentirá mal o aliviado?**_

- Bella, hora de ir a clase. - dijo Rosalie, asomando la cabeza a mi habitación.

- Ya voy.

- ¿Que escribes en ese diario tuyo? - dijo, acercándose, pero lo cerré del golpe. - No iba a espiar.

- Solo por si acaso. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice.

- Aun no se me han pegado sus... llamémosle, ansias de conocimiento ajeno. - dijo Alice, poniéndose a reír. "Buena forma de decir que Alice es una cotilla." - Vamos.

- Si, vámonos antes de que te convierta en una Alice rubia. - dije, haciendo que me golpeara en el hombro.

Cogí mis cosas y Rosalie y yo fuimos hacia su coche, donde ya nos estaba esperando Alice, hablando por teléfono. En cuanto nos vio, colgó y nos sonrió.

- ¿Hablando con mi hermano? - dijo Rosalie, poniéndose al volante de su coche.

- Con quien sino. - dijo Alice, sonriendo de nuevo. - ¿Lista para salir esta noche, Bella?

- No voy a salir. - dije, sin poder evitar sonar borde. Llevaba demasiados días insistiéndome en que salieramos de fiesta, pero no tenía intención alguna.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, aunque me echaron una mirada que denotaba lo cansada que estaban de mi comportamiento uraño. No les gustaba que me quedara encerrada en casa los fines de semana. No entendían que no tenía ganas de salir, de estar rodeada de gente, de parejitas felices, mientras miro a mi alrededor, intentando ver a Edward para poder huir de él. Tenía miedo de verle, prefería mil veces quedarme en mi habitación sola.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo dinero. - mentí.

- Te invitamos. - dijo Rosalie.

- No.

- Pero...

- He dicho que no voy a salir, Alice. - dije, exasperada.

Gracias a Dios que ya habíamos llegado. Abrí la puerta del coche y me bajé de él sin despedirme.

En lugar de ir hacia clase, que era lo que tenía que hacer, me escapé hacia un pequeño parque que había a una hora de allí. Me senté a la sombra de un enorme roble, apoyé la espalda contra el tronco y cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Con las gafas de sol puestas, lloré en silencio durante unos eternos minutos. Cuando al fin logré calmarme, saqué un libro de mi bolso, pero no conseguía centrarme, y no quería escribir en mi diario porque ello solo hacía que recordara a Edward, lo cual era lo último que quería. Quería olvidarle. Quería sacarle de mi corazón. Quería que desapareciera de mi vida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, chica? . dijo una voz a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un chico, que me miraba como preocupado.

Estuve tentada de no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, odiaba a todos los hombres, pero no quería ser borde con él, ya que se había acercado a mí preocupado.

- No mucho, la verdad. - dije, sentándome bien.

- Si, eso nos parecía. - dijo, señalando a unos metros de nosotros, donde había una chica, sentada en el suelo, sobre una manta de picnic. - Mi chica te vio y se preocupó, pero no quería acercarse para no molestarte.

- Muy amable de su parte.

- Si, ella es así de buena. - dijo, sonriendo, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí.

- Dile que estoy bien, que solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

- ¿Llorando?

- Pensaba en cosas tristes. - dije, mirando a la chica, que nos saludó tímidamente con la mano. - Estoy bien, solo necesitaba desahogarme.

- Muy bien. - dijo, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. - Por si te apetece salir a despejarte. - dijo, tendiéndome un papel.

- ¿Es tu número de telefono? - pregunté, sorprendida al coger el papel.

- No, es el de Renesmee - dijo, señalando a la chica.

- Ah.

- Nos vemos, chica. - dijo, antes de marcharse hacia su novia, que le recibió entre sus brazos.

Sentí cierta envidia al ver a la parejita feliz, pero al momento volví a centrarme.

Me quedé pensando en lo mal que debía verme para que esos desconocidos se preocuparan por mí. Me puse en pie, decidida a ir dando un paseo cuando le vi.

Ahí estaba, con su chandal, corriendo por el parque. Se detubo de golpe mirando en mi dirección. No me reprimí e hice lo que me dicatab mi cerebro. Salir corriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**New capi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Llegué a casa aun corriendo, sin atreverme a mirar atrás. No quería volver a verle.

- Bella!

"Mierda" - entré en el portal y cerré la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Subí al apartamento y fui hacia mi dormitorio, aunque tanto Alice como Rosalie me bloquearon el paso. Estaba tan sofocada que no me molesté en decirles nada. No quería dar explicaciones de porque venía tan alterada. No quería decirles que había estado en el parque llorando y que había visto a Edward y había vuelto a casa huyendo de él. Así que en vez de pelearme con ellas, di media vuelta y fui hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me senté en la tapa del retrete , apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyé el rostro en mis manos. Respiré hondo, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos.

- _Bella, ¿Estás bien?_

- Si. Solo voy a ducharme, Rosalie. - dije, intentando que no notara que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

_- Muy bien. Comemos los tres juntas, no?_

- Claro. Enseguida salgo.

_- Tranquila. Vamos a ir preparando la comida._

Agradecí que no insistiera. Rosalie era la más cuerda de las tres, lo cual agradecí. Al menos había alguien con dos dedos de frente.

Cuando me hube duchado, media hora más tarde, salí con la toalla puesta y al fin pude ir a mi dormitorio, donde me vestí con un simple vestido playero que tenía en el fondo del armario. Me puse unas sandalias y salí al salón. La mesa ya estaba puesta y las chicas ya estaban sentadas en su sitio.

- ¿Como te ha sentado la ducha? - dijo Alice. Se notaba que se estaba conteniendo mucho para no empezar a hacer preguntas.

- Relajante.

- Me alegro. - sonrió y me pasó un trozo de pan. Habían hecho espaghetti. - ¿sabes algo de...?

- Esto está muy bueno. - dije, comenzando a comer.

- Vale, ya me callo. - dijo Alice al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Rosalie. Yo solo miraba mi plato. - Pero es que no entiendo porque de repente no quieres saber nada de Edward.

- Bella le pilló de cariñitos con otra. - dijo Rosalie. - No esperarás que se quede como si nada.

- Pero... No sé... Podría ser su hermana.

- Si, claro. - dijo Rosalie, mirándola con incredulidad. - Alice, ¿no puedes ver la realidad?

- Si no se lo pregunta, no sabrá nunca la verdad! - exclamó Alice. Estaba indignada.

- Si los hubieras visto...

- ¿Acaso tú los viste?

- Si que los vi. Por eso entiendo como se siente Bella.

- Estoy aquí, eh. - dije, moviendo las manos en el aire, llamando su atención. - Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estubiera delante.

- Perdona. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Las dos teneis razón, pero es que me dolió tanto verlo con esa chica, que no puedo ni mirarle. Hoy le vi en el parque y me escapé corriendo. - confesé. - Necesito tiempo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Alice, cogiéndome de la mano. - Dejaré de molestar con mis preguntas. Gracias por confiar en nosotras.

- De nada, Alice. Voy a ir a tumbarme un rato. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Aun no has terminado de comer. - dijo, con tono de preocupación.

- Me lo guardo para la cena. - cogí mi plato de la mesa, lo llevé a la nevera y fui hacia mi dormitorio.

Quería irme a la cama, dormir y no pensar en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pero cogí mi diario de encima de mi escritorio, me senté en la cama y...

...

_**Querido diario o lo que se suponga que eres.**_

_**Sé que Alice tiene razón y debería quedar con Edward para preguntarle quien era la rubia pechugona con la que lo vi el otro día, pero no me atrevo. En realidad tengo miedo de que me diga que es su novia.**_

_**Llevo demasiado tiempo negándome a salir con chicos por miedo a que me hagan daño y cuando al fin accedo a salir con uno, voy y me encuentro en esta encrucijada.**_

_**No sé qué hacer. No sé qué es lo correcto. No sé...**_

_**...**_

Ring Ring

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil. No salía número alguno, así que debían de llamar desde un número oculto. No iba a responder, pero al final, sin darme cuenta, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

- ¿Diga?

_- Bella, al fin me contestas._

- ¿Edward? - exclamé por la sorpresa. "Debí habérmelo imaginado."

_- Bella, por favor, no me cuelgues. Solo quiero hablar contigo._

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intenando tranquilizarme. Iba a colgarle, pero al final decidí hacer caso a Alice y darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

- De acuerdo. - suspiré. - De acuerdo. Hablemos.

_- ¿Podemos vernos?_

- Has dicho que querías hablar, así que habla antes de que te cuelgue.

_- Bella, no sé qué es lo que te pasa y porque no me respondes y huyes de mí. No entiendo nada._

- ¿No entiendes? ¿Es que eres tonto? - dije, dejando salir a mi borde interior.

_- ¿Como dices?- dijo, claramente sorprendido por mis palabras._

- Te vi con tu amiga la pechugona.

_- ¿Tanya?_

- Ah. Tiene nombre. - dije con ironía. - ¿Ahora si que entiendes?

_- No es lo que crees._

- ¿Y qué es lo que creo?

_- Yo... Verás... Tanya y yo... Ya no estamos juntos, te lo juro._

- No es lo que me pareció. - dije, aguantándome las lágrimas, imaginándome a Edward con esa chica que era mucho más guapa que yo, y con unos atributos mucho más grandes. - Edward, si tienes novia no tendrías que haberme pedido salir. Estaba muy bien hasta que te conocí.

_- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido? - no estaba muy segura, pero parecía que estaba dolido, lo que aun me cabreó más. _

- Edward... Lo he pasado muy mal en mi vida amorosa, y creí que tú serías diferente, pero al parecer tengo un imán que atrae a los capullos con novia que no se conforman solo con una chica.

-_ Tanya y yo ya no estamos juntos. Lo nuestro no acabó muy bien y quedamos para hablarlo._

- Lo siento, pero no te creo.

_- Bella... deberíamos quedar y hablar._

- No quiero volver a verte.

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé caer en el suelo.

_**...**_

_**Aun no me creo que haya hablado a Edward de esa manera, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor. Bueno, vale, es mentira, pero al menos ha reconocido que estaba con esa chica, aunque haya insistido en que ya no estaban juntos. Me parece demasiada casualidad. Una excusa demasiado forzada. No sé. No termino de creerle. lo que me va a ayudar a dejar de pensar en él. Espero que no se le ocurra acercarse al campus.**_

_**En fin. Espero que a partir de ahora me deje seguir con mi vida tranquilamente. **_

_**Me voy a dormir. Espero no soñar con él ni con nada de lo que ha pasado.**_

_**...**_


End file.
